CSI: The Next Generation
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Finally, after all the others, it is Susan and Lavrenti's turn to have children; a look at the stages of Susan's pregnancy and the delight of them finally having a child of their own. Will contain an epilogue showing the full extent of their family too. Meanwhile, Kareem and Tonya have their own parenthood experience raising Rania and babysitting the other kids.
1. Chapter 1

**CSI: The Next Generation**

First chapter of a new CSI story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Twenty-one year old Susan Kennedy returned home. She moved carefully, guided by her cane. Susan was a beautiful young woman with shoulder length black hair and green eyes; she had rather fair skin, a slender build and was slightly shorter than an average twenty-one year old woman. She was blind, having been so since birth, but did not let this deter her from enjoying life to the full anyway. She had just returned home from the drug store near her house. She had been feeling strange lately and all her symptoms pointed towards something particular. As such she wanted to be sure; and so had gone out to buy what she needed.

'_Could it really be?'_ She wondered to herself.

As she entered the house, lost in thought, she drew the attention of the other occupant of the house. The other occupant was her twenty-one year old fiancée Lavrenti Dzhugashvili. A young man of average height and build with short black hair, black eyes and fair skin. He smiled when he saw his fiancée. Although he then noted her thoughtful expression and knew something was on her mind.

"Susan?" He said softly, approaching her.

She smiled and reached out, he took her hand and she pulled him closer. He also smiled as they then kissed.

When they parted Susan looked completely relaxed, yet Lavrenti knew she was still thinking about whatever was bothering her.

"How's everything going?" Susan asked with her smile still in place.

Lavrenti smiled wider, she was referring to their wedding plans. "Great, everything's going well."

Susan let out a relieved sigh at that and nodded. "That's great.

"Are you okay, you seem a little distracted?" Lavrenti asked; concerned, unable to hold it back any longer.

Susan bit her lip and considered before finally speaking up. "Well, um, you see, remember how, that time when we…?"

Lavrenti blushed but nodded and replied. "Yeah, I remember."

She sighed and then explained.

"Well, I think I might be pregnant."

"R-really, you think so?" He gasped; eyes wide.

Susan nodded. "Yeah, so I bought a test, just to make sure."

"Are you…worried about it?" Lavrenti asked; wanting to make sure. "What I mean is…?"

Susan however laid his worries to rest. "No, I'm not worried, like that. If I am pregnant, I want to keep it, _our_ child."

That brought a smile to Lavrenti's face, the mere thought of him and Susan having a child of their own excited him. After all Susan's own sister Sharon had children, boy and girl twins named Ivan and Anya. Then there were Susan's cousins, Sam Stokes and Tonya Yousef, they both had children too; Sam and his wife Rachel had their son Mark, while Tonya and her husband Kareem had their one year old daughter Rania. Even their close friend, so close she was considered family, Holly Metaxas and her husband Alex had a child, Athena. Now, hopefully, it would be their turn.

Deciding to take the test later, Susan joined Lavrenti in the living room where they got to discussing the possibilities. As they spoke there was a knock at the door, Lavrenti went to answer it.

"Hello?" He greeted as he opened the door.

"Hi Lavrenti." The guests greeted; he smiled it was Susan's grandparents, Catherine and Nick Stokes and her Aunt, Sara Grissom.

He stepped back to let them in. "Hey, great to see you guys again."

They stepped in and they all headed through to the living room. Susan sat patiently waiting.

"Who is it Lavrenti?" She asked as she heard them all return.

He told her and her face lit up, she stood and went to hug her grandparents and Aunt.

"Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Sara, it's been so long." She said happily.

They all smiled, returning the hugs as Catherine spoke. "It's good to see you and Lavrenti too Susan, so, how are the wedding plans coming along?"

Susan smiled and they began talking together about the wedding. As they spoke Lavrenti glanced at Susan, wondering if she planned to wait until they were certain, or if she would talk about her suspicions. It turned out to be the latter as, during a lull, Susan spoke up.

"Um, there's something else I wanted to tell you."

They all turned their full attention to her, with Sara asking. "What is it?"

Susan then told them about her suspicions and how she planned on taking the test soon.

They all offered their heartfelt support and offered to stay while she took the test if she wanted. Susan thanked them and agreed. Lavrenti also agreed and so he waited with Nick while Sara and Catherine went to help Susan with the test, due to her blindness. As they waited Nick turned to Lavrenti.

"I must say, I'm really proud of all of you guys." He said happily. "You've all come so far, done so well with your lives, all together."

Lavrenti smiled in response. "Thanks Nick, there's been times where it wasn't easy; but we overcame them."

Nick nodded in agreement. It was then the ladies returned and joined them, waiting for the timer to ring, indicating they could check the result. In order to pass the time they made small talk, talking about their day, what they had done. They also spoke of things they planned to do; mainly to try and keep Susan calm while they waited. Finally the timer rang; Susan froze.

"It's okay." Lavrenti reassured her as he helped her up. "I'm with you, let's go."

Susan nodded, letting out a slow careful breath. Susan picked up the test and slowly turned it over.

She looked up at him apprehensive. "Well?"

Lavrenti's smile widened to a grin as he told her. "It's positive."

She gave a short cry as tears burst forth and she hugged and kissed him, overflowing with joy. They passed on the news to Catherine, Nick and Sara; they all hugged Susan and congratulated the couple. As they did so, Susan glanced over at Lavrenti and nodded carefully. He knew what that meant; they would soon be informing the rest of their family and friends of the good news, especially Susan's sister.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**CSI: The Next Generation**

Chapter 2 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Susan and Lavrenti smiled as they sat in the living room of Susan's parents, Ed and Lindsey Kennedy. Ed and Lindsey were sitting next to them on the sofa. Also present were their family and friends. First was a twenty-five year old couple; the woman was of average height with fair skin, wavy brown hair and brown eyes; while the man was tall with black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. It was Yuri and Sharon Korzhakov; Sharon was Susan's older sister and Yuri her brother in law. Sitting next to them was another couple both twenty-three. The man was above average height with fair skin and black hair and eyes. The woman also having fair skin, along with dark brown hair and brown eyes; it was their close friends, Alex and Holly Metaxas. Finally were Susan's cousins, Catherine and Nick's children; the twins Sam and Tonya. Both had tan skin and brown eyes; as well as brown hair, although Tonya's was longer and curly, as well as being lighter. Also Sam was taller than her. With them was their respective partners, Tonya's husband Kareem Yousef; a tall black haired, black eyed man with dark skin. Finally was Sam's wife, Rachel; a woman of above average height with black hair, green eyes and rather pale skin. Like Susan and Lavrenti, the cousins and their partners were twenty-one. They had all gathered as Susan and Lavrenti had called them, wanting to formally announce Susan's pregnancy to the family.

Soon, encouraged by Lavrenti; Susan prepared herself and spoke up.

"Guys, I…There's something important I need to tell you all." She said, at once they all turned to her.

Lavrenti noticed their expectant faces and Sharon's smile. They all knew, or had guessed correctly what Susan wanted to say, but were waiting for her to announce it herself. Sure enough; after a brief pause, Susan made the announcement of her pregnancy. Almost immediately Sharon hugged her sister; smiling widely.

"Congratulations sis."

Susan smiled. "Thanks Sharon."

The others all followed suit, happy for the youngest couple. They knew what they were going through after all; they had all had children too. Lindsey and Ed approached them finally; both hugging them as Lindsey spoke.

"Congratulations Susan, we're so happy for you."

"Thanks Mom." Susan replied softly.

Ed laughed and then replied. "Well, looks like I'll be grandfather again soon."

Susan nodded; smiling. Lavrenti also smiled, although he was slightly nervous; being around his soon to be father-in-law. It was from Ed that Susan inherited her blindness; yet like Susan he had adapted well and lived a clearly normal life. Then, suddenly surprising Lavrenti he turned to him and said; in Georgian no less.

"I'm so happy for both of you."

Lavrenti started at this; surprised at how quickly Ed seemed to be learning Lavrenti's native tongue.

As such, all he managed to say in reply was. "Th-thank you."

Ed smiled and nodded in encouragement. Soon the conversation turned to their plans regarding Susan's pregnancy and the effects this would inevitably have on their wedding plans.

The following day, Kareem and Tonya were both at home; they were caring for their daughter Rania; the one year old was beginning to get the light brown curly hair of her mother. She already had her mother's eyes and her father's dark skin tone. However they weren't just caring for Rania, they were also babysitting for all the others so the other kids were around. From where they were sitting watching over the children, they could see the four year old twins; Sharon and Yuri's children, Ivan and Anya; in terms of appearance, Ivan greatly resembled his father, having the same hair and eye colour as well as skin tone. Anya took after her mother in terms of hair and eye colour, but like her brother, she inherited her father's tan skin. They were playing with Rania and Sam and Rachel's three year old son Mark Stokes. Mark took after his father in appearance except for having his mother's green eyes. It was then Tonya noticed that one of the children wasn't in the room; five year old Athena. However her worries were soon put to rest as Athena came in. She had the same fair skin and black hair of her father and her mother's brown eyes.

"Athena, there you are; what were you doing?" Tonya said; noting that Athena's hands and the knees of the jeans she was wearing were dirty.

Athena smiled widely. "I was watching the ants out in the back."

Kareem laughed as he heard that. "Just like her mother and grandfather."

Tonya laughed too and went to help Athena clean up.

Once Athena was cleaned up as much as possible they returned to the living room. While watching the kids play together Tonya and Kareem began discussing Susan's pregnancy.

"It's pretty amazing." Tonya remarked. Kareem nodded in agreement as Tonya continued. "I'm so proud of them, they've come so far."

It was then Rania toddled up to them, exclaiming. "Mama, wet."

Tonya smiled and picked her daughter up. "C'mon sweetie, let's go change you."

"Can I help?" Athena asked from nearby.

Tonya agreed; Athena had some experience changing diapers having helped change the others at one point or another. So with Kareem watching over the other kids, Athena and Tonya went to change Rania. Things went well until Athena accidentally put too much powder on, causing all three of them to cough.

"Oops." She said grimacing.

Tonya quickly reassured her. "It's okay."

They finally finished and Rania allowed Athena to hold her. Tonya smiled at the sight and also showed her how to rock a baby. Soon Rania was asleep and they put her in her crib. They then returned to the living room to find Ivan and Anya still playing. Mark however had also fallen asleep; Kareem held him up, out of the way of the twins.

Later the others arrived to pick up their children. The kids all ran to their parents who hugged them. Tonya then told Holly about Athena helping change Rania's diaper. Holly smiled at that and kissed Athena's forehead.

"Good girl." She said softly.

Athena smiled widely at that. The kids and their parents all headed home and finally, Kareem and Tonya went to check on Rania. She was still asleep; they stood together by the crib, smiling widely at their daughter; the greatest joy in their life. Knowing that Susan and Lavrenti had this to look forward too.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**CSI: The Next Generation**

Chapter 3 of my CSI of story; enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, I don't mind, just one review is enough to convince me to continue a story.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Lavrenti awoke to the sound of Susan throwing up. He got up out of bed and hurried through to the bathroom. He sighed as he spotted Susan, throwing up into the toilet.

"Honey?" He asked worriedly.

She managed to stop and turned to face him. She groaned and shook her head.

"Ugh, morning sickness." She explained.

Lavrenti winced and nodded in understanding.

Susan groaned and muttered. "This is the part I was dreading."

Lavrenti knelt down next to her. Before he could say anything, Susan turned and retched into the toilet again. Lavrenti rubbed her back and did his best to support her; holding her hair back. Finally; once she finished, Lavrenti hugged her.

"We'll get you through this." He said reassuringly.

Susan nodded and finally; now that it had passed, they got dressed for the day and headed downstairs. Once downstairs Susan shook her head and took Lavrenti's hand.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." She said. "I mean, I know the other girls had morning sickness but, surely not this bad."

Lavrenti nodded; it was true, Susan seemed to have particularly bad morning sickness. Yet they couldn't conceivably figure out why.

It certainly worried Lavrenti as he asked. "Are you going to be okay while I'm at work?"

Susan was now on maternity leave after all. She nodded however.

"I'll be fine, I'll be with Sharon, remember; she'll make sure I'm alright."

Lavrenti nodded and they kissed.

Susan bit her lip as she sat on the sofa in Sharon and Yuri's house. She was still pondering over her morning sickness. Sharon noticed her sister's preoccupation and was concerned.

"Susan, are you alright?" She asked; voicing her concern.

Susan sighed and turned to her sister. "Sharon, how did you manage it; when you were pregnant with Ivan and Anya? How did you cope with the morning sickness?"

Sharon bowed her head. "I see; that's what's bothering you. It won't last forever you know."

Susan groaned.

"Yeah but; it seems really bad." She explained, telling Susan exactly what had been happening.

Sharon winced. "I see; that does sound bad. Listen, if I can help in any way I will. What I said though still stands, it won't last forever."

Susan smiled lightly. "I guess you're right; there is some consolation in that I guess."

Sharon smiled and hugged her sister.

"That's not all that's bothering you, is it?" She asked.

Susan nodded; finally deciding to admit the truth to Sharon. "I'm scared Sharon; I'm…I'm blind; how can I…what if I can't take care of my baby?"

Sharon let out a slow breath; she guessed it would be something like this.

"Susan, you'll be a great mother; trust me." She told her firmly. "If you're truly that worried, you're not alone; you have Lavrenti and all of us. We'll help you. Just because you're blind doesn't mean you'll be a bad parent. Look how well dad did with us."

Susan bit her lip and nodded; her sister was right. Her worries suddenly didn't feel quite so bad.

She shook her head and sighed.

"I'm being silly, aren't I?" She asked softly.

Sharon hugged her sister again. "No you're not. You're just nervous; that's natural. I remember how scared I was when I pregnant with the twins."

As she said that Sharon turned to observe Ivan and Anya, who were playing together a few feet away. The twins were always so well-behaved; she often found herself wondering just who they would take after when they grew up, her or Yuri. Susan noted that her sister's attention was elsewhere and guessed what she was doing.

"Are they okay?" She asked concerned.

Sharon replied. "Yes, they're having fun."

Sharon smiled as she remembered everything she had seen and commented.

"I guess being the eldest does have its effect on people." She paused and then explained. "Just like how I was with you; Anya's pretty protective of Ivan."

While twins Anya had been born first, technically making her the older one.

Susan laughed softly. "That's so sweet."

Sharon agreed as soon, the kids were hungry and so she and Susan took them through to the kitchen to get them something to eat. Susan smiled happily; Sharon was right, she was just nervous. The more she thought about it, the more she felt she could manage; she'd have all the help she needed. She was certain now; she could be a good mother.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**CSI: The Next Generation**

Chapter 4 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Months had passed; Susan was sitting on her sofa; a hand resting on the swell of her stomach. She smiled; finally she was over the morning sickness and now had become to develop cravings. Thinking of that made her feel hungry; again, she looked up at where her husband had entered the living room.

"Lavrenti." She called out.

He walked over to her, smiling. "Yes sweetheart?"

She smiled, looking slightly awkward. "I um…the cravings."

Lavrenti nodded; gently putting his hand on the swell of her stomach.

"Ah, I see. What would she like today?" He asked calmly.

Susan quirked an eyebrow and replied, pointedly. "_He_ would like pickles."

Lavrenti bit his lip but said nothing about it and listened while Susan' explained the type of pickles she would like.

He nodded. "Okay, got it, I'll go get them at once."

He kissed her and left the house. He sighed once alone, shaking his head.

'_The sooner we get the scan the better.'_ He thought to himself. _'Save us constantly disagreeing about the gender of the baby.'_

He got into his car and drove off the nearby shop. They had done well together, getting this far. In fact, the only thing they really disagreed on was that, the gender of the baby. Lavrenti felt it was a girl, while Susan was convinced it was a boy.

Later; after Susan had her pickles; they went around to visit the others.

"Hey guys." Holly greeted them cheerfully.

They returned her enthusiastic greeting and headed through to the living to join the others. They greeted all the others and both laughed as they were ambushed with hugs by the kids. Finally they sat down with the others while the kids played.

"So; how are things going with you two?" Sam asked casually.

They shared a look and Lavrenti smiled. "Well; we've finally seen the last of the morning sickness."

Susan nodded. "Yeah; thankfully; it was getting pretty bad."

"Yeah, now we're onto the cravings, cravings for pickles no less." Lavrenti added.

Susan scowled at Lavrenti and she shook her head; he just laughed and she rolled her eyes. The others laughed too and Sharon then admitted.

"I was the same, wasn't I Yuri?"

Yuri nodded in confirmation and the other girls all began confessing their own strange cravings too. Soon they were talking about those cravings were joking and laughing together about this. Finally, as they finished Sharon and Susan led the now tired kids upstairs to sleep. While they were upstairs, Lavrenti ended up pondering the little disagreement again. He knew he probably shouldn't be thinking about it, but couldn't help himself.

The others noticed his preoccupation and shared a quick look before Sam then asked.

"Hey, are you okay man? You look kinda distracted by something."

Lavrenti jumped but then sighed and shook his head. "It's nothing really, I'm fine. I…well, just, can't seem to stop thinking about how, we can't seem to agree...on the gender of the baby."

Lindsey, who was present quirked an eyebrow at that. "What?"

Lavrenti shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure it's a girl." He explained. "But Susan insists it's a boy."

The others listened and couldn't help but laugh when they heard this.

Lavrenti scowled. "C'mon guys, it's not funny.

Tonya shook her head. "I'm sorry Lavrenti, but it kinda is."

He groaned but said nothing else. Finally, later; while the others were all talking and enjoying spending time together. Lavrenti found himself in the kitchen, sitting with Ed. Lavrenti sighed; he always felt nervous around his soon to be father in law.

"Are you alright?" Ed asked. "You sound stressed, this is more than just a disagreement about the baby's gender."

Lavrenti nodded slowly; deciding he might as well say it. "I'm…I'm just not sure Edward; what if, what if I do something wrong. I mean, I don't even know what I'm supposed to do, I don't want to let anyone down and…"

Ed smiled and reached out, gently putting a calming hand on the young man's shoulder. "Hey, relax, deep breaths."

Lavrenti did so, calming down; he realized he had been rambling.

Ed then explained. "You're nervous, that's normal, I was when Lindsey was pregnant with Sharon."

Lavrenti bit his lip, shaking his head.

Finally he sighed and explained what was bothering him.

"The thing is, you guys were only sixteen at the time."

"Yes." Ed admitted before adding. "But it doesn't matter how old you are, the first time is always the hardest; the most nerve racking."

Lavrenti smiled at Ed; letting out a slow, relieved breath. "Thanks; that was, that's reassuring."

Ed nodded and they stood up. "Always happy to help; anytime, okay."

Lavrenti thanked Ed again and they returned to the group; ready to face the next big hurdle together.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**CSI: The Next Generation**

Chapter 5 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks:) Glad you liked those parts :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Lavrenti and Susan sat together smiling; they were sitting on the sofa in their house, watching a movie. Lavrenti had his arm around Susan, resting on her stomach. Her pregnancy was progressing and was now in its sixth month. She sat back, leaning against him; she clasped both her hands over the one he had on her stomach. As they sat, watching the movie, Susan shook her head and sighed.

"I don't get it." She said finally. "Why does dad like watches these stupid propaganda movies anyway?"

Lavrenti chuckled and replied. "He told me he likes pointing out things they got wrong; Stalin's victory flight to Berlin for example."

Susan nodded slowly. "Right; now I get it."

They settled back; still watching. Several minutes later however Susan jumped and Lavrenti gasped as they both looked down at her stomach.

"Whoa?" Susan remarked breathlessly.

Lavrenti smiled; they had just felt the baby kick. Finally; Susan turned her head towards Lavrenti and kissed him.

"Any ideas for names?"

Lavrenti smiled and told her what he had thought of; there was a brief pause before he finally asked. "So, any there you liked?"

Susan smiled and nodded. "I quite like the name Joseph."

Lavrenti smiled back and kissed her. "What a girl's name?"

Susan quirked an eyebrow and he laughed.

"You never know, just in case."

Susan sighed but conceded he was right.

"Svetlana." She offered as answer.

Lavrenti smiled and nodded, both of them were now satisfied.

They would soon be getting their answer however; as shortly after the film finished, they began to head up to the hospital. They had come for an ultrasound, to determine the gender of the baby. They soon found themselves sitting in the waiting room. As they sat Susan smiled gently, as Lavrenti gently rubbed her stomach with his hand in a slow circular motion.

"It's strange." She said quietly.

Lavrenti tilted his head, confused. "Huh?"

She then explained. "I was nervous, all those months…I still am but, I feel ready. I feel like I can do this, that I can be a mother."

Lavrenti smiled widely and kissed her cheek. "I felt the same way; so worked up, not wanting to disappoint you. But now I'm sure I can do it, that I can be a father after all."

Susan nodded.

"It took a long time, and a lot of work for us to get this far." She said happily. "I'm just glad, we got to do it together."

"Me too." Lavrenti replied honestly.

Finally, after waiting for some time; the doctor came out and called them in. They headed inside and the doctor got to work. Both of them waited with baited breath until the doctor finally spoke.

"There we are ma'am, it's a boy."

They could both see the image clearly on the monitor. Susan smirked and turned to Lavrenti.

"I told you." She said triumphantly.

Lavrenti merely nodded and, once they had finished and were leaving his kissed her.

"Let's go tell the others." He said softly. "They'll be at Holly's."

Susan agreed and so, they got in Lavrenti's car and drove off.

They arrived and soon entered the house. Everyone greeted them enthusiastically; all waiting to hear the news. Soon, once they were all seated; Lavrenti squeezed Susan's hand and she nodded.

"Okay guys, Lavrenti and I have just been to the hospital." She smiled and explained. "We're having a son; the baby is a boy."

The others all hugged and congratulated them.

Sharon hugged her sister joyfully. "So, I'm going to have a nephew."

Susan nodded laughing happily. Everyone seemed overjoyed by the outcome; Ed and Lindsey especially looked pleased at the prospect of having a grandson again. Sometime later however Susan suddenly realized something; she turned to Lavrenti.

"Honey, I just realized, with all this going on and, how I've been growing." She paused and bit her lip. "I think we should postpone the wedding, at least until after the birth."

Lavrenti nodded. "You're right; okay then."

They nodded in agreement and shared their plans with the others. They all understood and accepted their decision. Now the young couple looked forward eagerly to the birth of their son.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**CSI: The Next Generation**

Chapter 6 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

It was a quiet day in the Yousef house. Kareem was busy through in the kitchen while Tonya changed Rania's diaper. Finally she finished and Rania smiled.

"Clean diapy." She said happily.

Tonya smiled. "That's right sweetie."

She then picked her daughter up, prompting Rania to snuggle into her arms. "Good girl."

Just then the phone rang, Kareem entered and went to answer it.

"Hello?" He greeted upon picking it up.

He heard Lavrenti's frantic voice from the other end. "Kareem, Susan's gone into labour, we're at the hospital now. Can you call the others?"

"Wow, okay, I'll do that, we'll be right up."

He hung up Tonya came up to him, still carrying Rania. "What's wrong?"

Kareem turned to her. "Susan's gone into labour, she and Lavrenti are at the hospital now. I'll call the others then we'll head up."

Tonya nodded and they immediately got ready. Kareem took care to call everyone and then they headed out to the car. Once Rania was secure in her car seat they got in the car and drove up to the hospital. When they finally arrived they joined the others who had also just arrived and soon they all gathered outside the maternity ward, waiting. Sharon however headed straight into the ward.

Inside Susan lay on the bed, groaning, the pain was obvious on her face. Lavrenti sat next to her, holding her hand. Unfortunately for him, at that moment a contraction hit. Susan cried out and ended up crushing Lavrenti's hand with hers.

"Oh God!" Susan cried out. Lavrenti winced in pain.

He tried to hide it but Susan noticed his wince and shook her head. "I'm sorry."

Lavrenti smiled. "It's alright, don't worry. Just keep focusing on your breathing."

Susan nodded and did so as Sharon joined them and began to help, coaching her. Outside the ward the others sat, waiting. They heard Susan's scream; Rania looked up at her mother and reached up, patting her neck, the highest she could reach.

"Mama?" She said; trying to voice her question in one word.

Tonya understood however and smiled gently. "It's okay sweetie, Aunt Susan is having her baby now."

Ivan and Anya came walking up and both smiled. Anya reached out and took Rania's hand.

"It's okay." Ivan told Rania.

Anya nodded in agreement. "Yeah, our cousin's coming."

Rania smiled and relaxed then. Several hours later, the kids were all asleep, except Athena. Just then Susan was rushed to the delivery room; it was nearly time. In the delivery room, Susan groaned.

"He's…he's coming." She gasped.

Lavrenti nodded. "It's gonna be okay, you're ready."

The midwife, a Dr. Malenkov agreed with Lavrenti adding. "You're nearly there Miss Kennedy; just keep pushing."

Susan groaned and pushed.

It was some time later the midwife came out; by now the kids were all awake again.

"You can come in now, she's given birth; a strong healthy boy." The midwife explained.

They all smiled and entered the room. Susan looked exhausted but happy, she was sitting upright on the bed. Lavrenti sat next to her, his face glowing with pride. In Susan's arms was a blanket wrapped bundle. As they drew closer, Susan moved slightly so they could see him.

"Everyone, meet Joseph."

They all smiled; the boy had clearly inherited his father's hair and eye colour, amongst other things. Yet his facial features greatly resembled Susan's.

"Awww, he's so cute." Athena exclaimed happily.

The little boy was clearly bemused by all the attention. Athena gently reached for him.

Lavrenti smiled and cautioned. "Be careful now."

Athena nodded; she knew what she was doing. She had held the others too. She gently, carefully cradled him.

Holly smiled at that. "That's my girl."

The others all smiled softly; finally, there was another new addition to their family.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**CSI: The Next Generation**

Chapter 7 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Twenty-six year old Susan Dzhugashvili smiled as she sat in the hospital bed. Her husband twenty-six year old Lavrenti Dzhugashvili; sat next to her, also smiling. It had been five years since their son, Joseph Dzhugashvili had been born. They got married a few months afterwards; now, Susan had just given birth again, this time to twins, a boy and a girl. They both smiled as they looked at the children they held in their arms. The boy took after Susan in appearance with black hair and green eyes; but with Lavrenti's facial features. The girl also had black hair, of a slightly different shade, closer to Lavrenti's. She also had his facial features but inherited Susan's green eyes. The door to the ward opened and the midwife allowed their family and friends to enter. First to enter was five year old Joseph; excited as he rushed to the bed. Behind him were the other kids; ten year old Athena with eight year old Mark right beside. Ivan and Anya, the twins now nine years old were next and finally six year old Rania. Finally, behind them came Sharon and Yuri, both thirty; twenty eight year old Holly and Alex; and the rest, Tonya and Kareem, Sam and Rachel, all twenty-six. Susan smiled as they all gathered round.

"Hey guys; well, I did it." She turned to her son. "Joseph, meet your new brother and sister; Vasily and Svetlana."

Lavrenti smiled as he watched Joseph look at the two babies, wrapped in blankets.

"They're so small." He said with wonder in his voice.

Susan laughed. "So were you."

That made the others laugh; happiness overflowing them all. Finally, they felt as if their big family was now complete and could look forward to a bright and happy future.

* * *

><p>End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


End file.
